r2dfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Coolraichu100/Volume III : Moderation
Introduction : In R2D the wikia What is order? What are rules? Who created them? Well founders and creators of course! But what if they can't take it? Soon after they hire people to be admins and moderators later on. But something is not right, the logic is off as we all know, rebellion soon comes. Any veteran should know this at the time of L&K. Well it's worse than Krieg, because this current rebellion is hidden is the shadows. Well time to take a stroll, this might be an intresting topic... Past History The Moderation in the past of R2D was a joke. "No, really, it was a JOKE." We had L&K (Now striking as Prussian) Then Irrisinn who got fired after another incident. And Jopede, who is drunk about most of the time. However it just scars the past of R2D and impact it even worse. Truth is These mods are bringing R2D down. the community After these incidents with the mods.(Just like roblox) The R2D admins won't listen to the community. There is no council, the constitution is weak and stupid as it seems. But nobody will follow it. Present Time Remember I said the moderation was a joke? Well it still is, besides it fucking worse. Than it was in the past. Here I'll explain... In the present time of this wikia. There are 3 kinds of sides you can join after certain mods such as : 1) The corrupted mods - users who support these kind of mods. ( the people here are intelligent, but blinded. What I mean by corruption is breaking the rules.) 2) The Bandwagon Rebellion - users who are "currently" supporting other mods that have/did escaped the wikia and migrated to another place for their own needs. (However they lack the intelligence needed to counter at certain times, But I would call most of them cowards) 3) Neutral zone - Only a few here. (as I've seen.) Nothing else to say. Something to make this simple is that the wikia is breaking off, it might return to normal, but will be scarred forever. Personal Experience (Mod war) So I got to be a chatmod, the other users did not take it lightly. But during this time, it proved how the sick R2D community can be in the internet. This rebellion just gave me an upperhand. However I lost my memory at a certain point, so there is not much to say, only just using my current evidence. What if I told you guys, my chat mod was just nothing but a setup? (which is really was) I just used you for my own needs. But it would prove rarely anything, because it would just turn into ashes after a flamewar has started. These pics are somewhat old, during the time I got modded by Jopede, the reactions just killed me. All these people are just puppets. I have nothing to gain from them. Yet the mods do nothing. (Jopede : Shit they found us, leave the chat.) (Raichu : Alright i'm out.) (Jopede : Recorded 1 hour of footage.) I have no idea what jopede has done with the footage at this point, but this was a real conversation that happened. Moderators/Admins (Wikia) Some Moderators in the wikia : Jopede - People say he is "drunk and abuse his power." Chosy - A mod that is misjudged in a way. But very good at his job. Bannera - Just like chosy, however lacks some parts of him. makes guns Evil - Best mascot. Does his job well, gives a nice helpful vibe. Epiloge There is nothing i can do to change this wikia. Best to not do anything big like getting mod again. (hope that will never happen) But freedom of speech can help me, but the mods would not care. But the thing that bothers me the most is that feeling once you are backstabbed. The Irony won't stop in the bandwagon. I have nothing to say for the sake i'm that nice enough not to leak anymore information. But It looks like that road has ended. The mods are just stressed out from the whole R2D conflict Even like Chosy or Zilth. To be honest, I'd love to talk about this but I have my restrictions of where to stop. This whole thing proves I can't trust anyone. People are just misjudged. This proves that certain people are monsters. Oh, I've said to much... Revival/Treatment I have nothing to say for this.However, Only time will tell, I have 2nd thoughts about this... It's not clear if R2DA would fix this conflict... Coolraichu100 (talk) 16:34, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts